C'est laid un homme qui a peur
by Acide'nette
Summary: - Que t'arrive-t-il ? Est-ce le souvenir de ma peau qui te rend ainsi ? Le goût de mes lèvres te manque-t-il ? Dis Draco, est-ce que tes bras se sentent inutiles lorsqu'ils ne m'enlacent pas ? "


**Bien le bonjour à vous :D ! Comme toujours, tout appartient à la merveilleuse J.K Rowling. On ne change pas ce qui marche. Rien de plus à ajouter. Il suffit juste de lire.  
Bonne lecture.**

* * *

****

C'est laid un homme qui a peur

**«** - Tu sais Malfoy, c'est laid un homme qui a peur. C'est laid un homme qui a peur de vivre, qui ne veut pas se laisser aller. C'est pas beau à voir, ça a l'intérieur tellement sombre, il n'y a pas la moindre lumière. C'est quoi le souci, expliques-moi ? J'aimerais vraiment savoir ce que tu penses de tout cela. Abandonne une bonne fois pour toutes tes excuses qui ne valent pas deux galions. Dis-moi la vérité, simplement la vérité. C'est tout ce que je demande. Je veux simplement savoir pourquoi cette peur t'habite, toi. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es entouré de barrières et de chaînes que tu ne veux pas briser et franchir. **»**

Simplement deux personnes. Juste elle et lui, dans un couloir vide. C'est simplement un après-midi de printemps. Juste une conversation entre deux adolescents : l'un qui portait une cravate aux couleurs verts et argent et l'autre rouge et or. Juste un garçon et une fille qui se faisaient face.

**«** - C'est moche les silences. Ca ne sert à rien. Tes silences ne servent à rien. En plus d'être moches, ils blessent. Tu comptes me laisser parler toute seule encore longtemps ? En fin de compte, tes silences sont peut-être ta plus belle force. Je ne fais sûrement pas le poids face à ta forteresse. **»**

Une pause marquée afin de voir une réaction sur le visage de l'autre, d'essayer de capter un petit quelque chose. Droit, il se tenait droit, n'osant même pas la regarder dans les yeux. Elle y était tellement habituée, dès qu'ils faisaient un pas en avant il s'empressait d'en faire deux en arrières. Ce garçon était un mystère, son mystère.

**«** - Tu sais que je ne me tairais pas, tu me connais à présent, non ? Tu sais que je continuerais de parler jusqu'à ce que tu me donnes une réponse ou que tu m'ordonnes de me taire. Je ne lâcherai pas l'affaire. Tu connais le sale caractère des Gryffondor, on ressemble assez aux Serpentard de ce côté-là. **»**

De nouveau une pause pour voir où en est les choses. Un petit sourire sur le visage de la jeune fille, elle sait que tôt ou tard elle gagnera la partie. Il lui a tout appris à ce jeux là et à présent, l'élève à dépassé le maître. Croit-il sincèrement qu'elle va s'arrêter là ? Qu'elle va le laisser s'envoler alors qu'elle eu tant de mal à le capturer. Hermione Granger ne baissait pas les bras.

**«** - Tu es doué Draco, vraiment doué. Tu me donnes envie de faire demi-tour et de tout oublier. Oh oui, crois-moi tu es doué. Simplement, tu es tombé sur plus fort que toi mon cher et c'est maintenant que tu vas t'en rendre compte. Tu veux savoir pourquoi ? Quand j'ai quelque chose, je fais toujours en sorte de la garder avec moi surtout quand le chemin a été long. Ah … Mon cher Draco … **»**

Passer du nom de famille au prénom, changement radical. Elle passait aux choses sérieuses. C'était la dernière ligne droite. Si elle n'obtenait aucuns résultats et admettrait que la partie était finie et qu'elle avait perdue. Echec et mat. Elle savait qu'insister n'était pas toujours bon et là, elle arrivait à la limite. Elle en avait conscience. Elle jouait son dernier tour.

**«** - Je crois que tu bas des records. Je n'avais jamais vu auparavant quelqu'un d'aussi muet que toi. Aurais-tu perdu ta langue Draco ? Je t'ai pourtant vu l'utiliser il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Ah, enfin ! Je pensais que tes yeux ne croiseraient plus jamais les miens. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. **»**

Sourire victorieux. Elle savait qu'elle jouait avec le feu et que les conséquences pourraient en être mauvaises. Mais elle ne pouvait laisser les choses comme elle l'était. Elle ne pouvait continuer ainsi, pour elle, pour lui, pour eux. Pour eux. Toujours aussi froid et immobile qu'une statue, toujours aussi calme. Hermione parlait à un mur dénué de sentiment.

**«** - Et maintenant ? Crois-tu que j'ai tout mon temps ? Crois-tu vraiment que je vais rester des heures ici te parler, à parler dans le vide ? C'est vraiment laid un homme qui a peur. Il fût un temps où tu m'aurais dis qu'un Malfoy ne connaissait pas la peur et que tu m'aurais dis de dégager. Quel est le problème, dis-moi ? Qu'est-ce qui te met dans un tel état ? **»**

Là, elle allait toucher le fond. Elle allait jouer avec lui, le pousser à bout. Et ensuite ? Ensuite, elle partirait simplement. Elle détestait ce qu'elle faisait, elle se détestait. Elle ressemblait au Draco d'avant, celui qu'elle avait haïs de tout son être. Cependant, elle devait le dire si elle ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête ici.

**«** - Que t'arrive-t-il ? Est-ce le souvenir de ma peau qui te rend ainsi ? Le goût de mes lèvres te manque-t-il ? Dis Draco, est-ce que tes bras se sentent inutiles lorsqu'ils ne m'enlacent pas ? Est-ce que les images de nos moments à deux envahissent ton esprit sans que tu puisses y faire quoi que se soit ? Moi qui pensais que tu saurais gérer la situation, je me trompais. **»**

Rien, il ne se passait rien. Il n'avait pas bougé d'un seule millimètre, pas un. Il ne lui avait rien dit, sa langue était restée immobile dans sa bouche. Hermione avait utilisée toutes ses armes, toutes les facettes de cette histoire. L'heure de la fin avait sonné. Elle aura au moins essayé de changer les choses. Elle sait à présent à quoi s'en tenir.

**«** - C'est laid un homme qui a peur Malfoy. C'est moche les regrets. Les souvenirs, ça restent ancrés en nous pour toujours, ça ne s'efface pas. Peut-être que tu y arriveras toi, ta forteresse arrivera sûrement à les effacer, elle est tellement forte. Au revoir. **»**

Un dernier sourire. Point final. Elle ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Elle ne voulait pas abandonner, tout son corps lui hurlait qu'elle devait continuer. Un, deux, trois pas qui l'éloignait de lui. Mais il fallait arrêter de tenter le diable, cela avait duré le temps que cela avait duré. Ils avaient joués et elle avait perdue. Game Over.

Un bras qui se tend et une main qui se referme sur un poignet. Une expression de surprise sur un visage. Un corps attiré contre un autre, des bras qui se referment. Un murmure.

**«** - C'est laid un homme qui a peur. C'est laid un homme qui a peur de vivre et de se laisser aller. Je ne suis pas laid, je n'ai pas peur. Tu sais quoi ? Parce que je t'ais, toi. **»**

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ?  
La fin vous convient-elle ainsi ? Pour une fois, je voulais faire une Happy End. Aurais-je dû laisser Hermione partir ?  
Review s'il vous plait ?  
Au revoir.**

© Acide'nette.


End file.
